What Might Have Been
by Maybelline1802
Summary: Draco sees his errors and comes over to the Light. His actions cost someone their life. BOOK 6 SPOILERS! Rating may change.


_Hey everyone! This is what could have happened during the 6th book following Chapter 27. It's my version. I'm apologizing in advance to Snape lovers. I love Snape too, I really do. This love of Snape is thanks to _**2InsanitiesIn1**_'s story, _**Burning Boils**_. It's a fantastic read; I recommend it. Anyways, please read the disclaimer about the part at the beginning in italics. IT IS NOT MINE!_

**Disclaimer: The following words in italics are quoted directly from Book 6 from pages 552 and 553 (Canadian Version). I felt I needed to put them in to give enough background on where this was and what was happening. I take no credit for anything in Italics. Nor do I take credit for anything familiar that you've heard before. The plot after the italics is mine, as are any unfamiliar characters, spells, etc. If I've broken any rules, please let me know. I don't think I have… anyways, onto the story.

* * *

**

**Prologue**

"…_I can help you Draco." Dumbledore said faintly. _

"_No, you can't," said Malfoy, his wand hand shaking very badly indeed. "Nobody can. He told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got no choice."_

"_Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hid you more completely than you can possibly imagine. What is more, I can send members of the Order to your mother tonight to hider her likewise. Your father is safe at the moment in Azkaban… when the time comes we can protect him too… come over to the right side, Draco… you are not a killer…"_

_Malfoy stared at Dumbledore._

"_But I got this far, didn't I?" he said slowly. "They thought I'd die in the attempt, but I'm here… and you're in my power…I'm the one with the wand… you're at my mercy…"_

"_No, Draco," Dumbledore said quietly. "It is my mercy, and not yours, that matters now."_

_Malfoy did not speak. His mouth was open, his wand hand trembling. _

He took a step towards Dumbledore, his wand dropping helplessly at his side. He collapsed on the ground, sobbing. "Professor Snape will be here any minute! He made the Unbreakable Vow," Draco managed to blubber.

Harry realized that Professor Snape would die if he did not murder Dumbledore. Suddenly, all of the hate he'd felt for the Potions Master melted away. It was replaced by pity.

Steps sounded on the stairs Draco had come up. Snape crossed the stone floor in a billowing of black cloak.

"Don't!" Draco sobbed, stepping in the way of the stony faced Snape. A flicker of fear shadowed his bird-like features. This was his life on the line.

"I have to," Snape croaked. Every word was drenched in remorse. In the shadows, Harry was holding his breath.

"No!" Draco yelled. He stood in front of Snape, his wand out, tears streaking down his pale, pointed face.

"Severus, please," Dumbledore said faintly. "Please, don't do it."

"I have to," Snape said again, looking more terrified than Harry had ever seen him.

Just then, a blast issued from below, and footsteps sounded on the stairs. Stunning spells flew, one barely missing Dumbledore, and ricocheting off the wall and hitting Snape square in the chest. He fell, eyes wide and glassy. Death Eaters came up, followed by members of the Order. Duels were continuing, and hexes and curses flew everywhere. A jet of green light smashed the wall where Harry was hiding; it narrowly missed him.

Malfoy dived for Dumbledore his wand. Greyback lunged at him, but a single kick from Draco sent him sprawling, however momentarily. In the time it took for him to recover, Dumbledore had sent a curse his way, and he was frozen on the spot. Malfoy gave him a look of deepest thanks. Dumbledore's nod of acknowledgement was barely visible, but it was there. He shut his eyes.

After a short while, the last Death Eater was sprawled, broken on the ground. Tonks was standing over him, looking triumphant. "What do we do?" she asked Dumbledore.

"I need… hospital wing…" he said very faintly.

"What about Severus?" Remus said, in a harsh, unrecognizable voice.

"He's probably dead," Malfoy said from the shadows, "He made the Unbreakable Vow, and failed to fulfill it."

A shocked silence followed.

"Let's get him to the hospital wing," said a member of the Order that Harry did not recognize.

"Wait," Dumbledore said, and flicked his wand in Harry's direction. "Come with me, Harry. Stay beneath your cloak," he added in response to the shocked looks on people's faces.

"I'll stay here and guard the Death Eaters," Tonks said, nudging one of them with her toe.

"You're not staying alone," said Remus protectively. "I'll stay with you. Someone has to."

Some members of the Order half carried Dumbledore the long walk to the hospital wing. Scenes of destruction and recent chaos greeted them around every corner. "What happened?" Hermione asked as she and Ron fell into step with the Order. Dumbledore's state was greeted by a look of shock and horror.

"It's over for now." McGonagall answered them, as she struggled to keep Dumbledore upright.

'For now…' Harry muttered from under his cloak. No one heard him.

* * *

_That's all for now. There will be more, I just need to sort out my ideas first. Reviews are always welcome, so please press the little purple button, and tell me what you think. _

_Happy Reading,  
Maybelline_


End file.
